Need You Now
by Serena223
Summary: This is a story about two girls who after 10 years of not seeing each other, finally reunite.


**Chapter 1**

**I wrote this story kind of based off of my experience, and how I'm dealing with the fact that my parents (unlike the character in the story), don't know that I'm a lesbian. But I don't regret it for a minute, because I have the best girl in the world...**

I was 14 when she walked out on me, and I figured I would never see her again. That's why when she showed up on my doorstep 10 years later, I was so shocked, all I could do was return her kiss. How do I begin to describe Kaytlin? She's 5'4, with a body to die for. She actually made me feel inferior. I'm 5'2, short brown hair, and slightly curvier then I would like to be. When she asked me for a second chance, I was for once in my life, speechless. I mean, what would my parents say. They would freak out if they knew that their daughter was a lesbian. Even though I was a grown woman, and living on my own, I still kind of valued there opinions. I invited her in, and tried not to freak out. I mean we were alone in my apartment, with 4 hours until I had to go to work. "So um, what brings you to Boston, and uh, my apartment?"

"Oh, I was in the area, and just wondered how you were doing. It has been forever since we've seen each other."

"Yeah, it feels like a lifetime."

"Maybe that's because it has been." As Kaytlin said these words, she was suddenly standing right next to me, with barely a breath between us. I didn't have to look up, to know that she was looking at me .As I slowly raised my eyes up to meet hers, she bent her head down to me, and softly kissed me on the lips. I pulled her to me, and slowly kissed her lips, making my way down her collarbone. I led her to my bedroom, and told her to wait for me. I went to my bathroom, and slipped out of my clothes. When I walked back out, I was pleased with what I saw. Kaytlin must have had the same idea as I did. She was laying on the bed, and I couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. I came up behind her, and slowly kissed her on the neck. She turned around and looked at me, giving me the most gorgeous smile. She pulled me on top of her, and we started making out. I couldn't take it any longer, I had to suck her perfect breasts. I trailed a path of kisses down her neck, and chest, and started sucking on her nipples. She moaned and started breathing in short little asps. As I kissed my way down her stomach, and stopped just above her belly button, she begged me to fuck her. I slowly dragged my tongue across her stomach and hips, driving her crazy. She grabbed my head, and stuck my face between her legs, pleading with me. I couldn't torture her like this. I slowly licked the whole length of her pussy. She screamed so loud, I thought that at first I had hurt her. I looked up at her, and realized that she was screaming in ecstasy.

"Oh god Marnie please don't stop baby!" I had no intentions of stopping. I went to work on her clit, and started sucking on it, as I fucked her with two of my fingers. When she came down from her orgasmic high, I gently bit her clit, which sent her over the edge again. She slowly sat up and looked at me. I smiled at her, and rose up to kiss her beautiful lips. She slowly kissed her way down my throat, and I lay back on the bed, anticipating what was to come. She slowly kissed her way down m stomach, and stopped just between my legs. I looked at her, my eyes pleading with her to continue. She trailed a line of kisses from my inner right thigh, and back up to my knee cap. She did this a couple of times, and when she saw that I couldn't take it any longer, she gently kissed my clit. That kiss alone sent me over the edge. As I came down from the first waves of my orgasm, she started sucking and licking my clit. She made me cum several more times, before I pushed her head away, my body completely spent. "Honey, you are glowing. Are you always this hot after sex?"

"I don't know, you tell me", I said, still trying to catch my pulled me to her, and gently kissed me on the lips. I returned the kiss, and pulled back a little bit to look into her beautiful green eyes.

We fell asleep in each others arms, satisfied. I was definitely looking forward to tomorrow.

To be continued…


End file.
